You gotta be shittin' me!
by Mistbender
Summary: Runo, a new Turk, finds out it's a lot more complicated working for ShinRa. Warnings - yaoi hints, VERY descriptive.


**I might have gotten a little insane while plotting this - I'm certain my OC Runo would kill me for this.**

I don't own any of the official Squeenix characters portrayed in this fic, and I'm sure I butchered some characters too. I'm not getting any money for this either.

**Fair warning - this fic is jam crammed with WTF moments. I planned it that way. Feel free to gripe me out for it. Reviews are love though, no matter if they flame me or praise me for the crap I load this girl with.  
**I wrote this intending it to be a oneshot - if you really, truly want this to have another part, let me know

* * *

**You gotta be shittin' me!**

Sighing, Runo miserably tied the black noose around her white collar, fumbling the Windsor knot that her new boss declared she must wear. She could easily get one of the others to fix it for her, if she weren't closing in on being late. Someday, she planned to get even with him for torturing her so. Running into the building, still fussing with the tie, she barely made it to the office a second before she would have been late.

"Runo, I know you have a similar name to him, but you really should stop following Reno's example." Tseng chided her as Elena helped her with the tie.

"Yeah, well I probably wouldn't have taken so long if I didn't have to tie this knot. Maybe Reno has the right of it not even wearing one." She muttered irritably. Elena chuckled under her breath as Runo received a glare from Tseng.

"Despite the fact that he did find you in that orphanage and discovered your talent for espionage and destruction, emulating Reno is not going to get you very far." The older man sighed.

As he turned away to outline the day's mission, Runo turned to her friend and made mocking faces at her. The blonde tried everything to keep from laughing at her, but found it difficult. During the outline, Reno slid into the office ten minutes late, as usual. The only response out of Tseng was a sigh of resignment, as he was used to the redhead being late and knew there was nothing he could do about it. Seeing the new girl pull on her collar, trying to loosen the tie, the older Turk reached over and yanked it off entirely.

"Reno!" she hissed at him, trying to grab her tie back. He kept her away with one hand, while taunting her with the item in question. After putting up with the background noise for about five minutes, the head of the Turks turned and glared at them.

"If you two are quite through, you can give the rookie her tie back."

"She's chokin' in it. Why the hell should she hafta wear one?" Reno retorted, tossing the offending article at his superior.

"Because it's part of the uniform, Reno. Despite the your blatant disregard of that fact, she is still a rookie and should follow the dress code." The Wutaian replied, handing Runo her tie back. She looked away, completely embarrassed. Because of this, Reno took advantage of her distractedness and snatched the tie again, eliciting a squeak from her.

"Hey, you and Rude and 'Lena might be comfortable in the things, but us street rats ain't into wearing nooses at work. You wreck the free spirit and shit. Now, I know she's the new girl, and should be listenin to every little thing ya say, but you know if I ask, she ain't gonna hafta wear that thing ever again. You don't want me to ask, do you?" Reno turned on his superior, an icy chill going through his voice.

Frowning, Tseng yanked the tie from the redhead's grip.

"Fine. But I am not responsible if the President comes down on me for this. I will direct him straight to you if there are problems."

"That's cool by me. I'll talk to him 'bout it tonight." He smirked.

"Runo, you will be staying here, assisting Professor Hojo with a difficult experiment. He requested that someone be there in case anything went wrong. Reno, you and Rude know what you're doing already. Elena, you will be assisting me in guarding the President."

Runo sighed as she headed to the science levels. She hadn't been outside the building for work ever since she started. She'd heard all sorts of horror stories about Hojo as well, most of them from her mentor. He'd told her all manner of secrets regarding employees and coworkers at ShinRa, including his sordid affair with the President. She'd never figured someone in such a high position would have an interoffice relationship, much less with someone the same gender, but then again, she had yet to meet the President.

"Good, you're here. Stand over there and stay out of my way." A rather odd-sounding voice told her as she entered the lab.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she stood against the wall indicated, arms crossed in a way that allowed her to reach her pistol easily. It was a small pistol, sure, easy to conceal in the lightly fitted suit, but it was still a .45 caliber, and did some major damage in her hands. That was one thing she did better than Reno – shoot. His aim was terrible, but hers was inherently accurate enough to shoot some of the more powerful pistols one-handed. When they'd first tested her accuracy, she had even gotten a reaction out of Tseng when she picked up their largest pistol, a Colt .45, and proceeded to shoot a perfect circle out of the middle of the target, one handed. She chuckled silently to herself remembering how the Wutaian had staggered back a step when she'd told him she'd never once shot a gun before.

"Hmm?" Hojo turned to look at the Turk assigned to him, hearing the soft laughter.

Blinking a couple of times, he shuffled over to her, looking her over.

"Is there a problem, Professor Hojo?" Runo asked, uncomfortable with the mad scientist's inspection of her.

The hunched man chuckled to himself as he grinned.

"No, nothing at all, Runo. Did you like the orphanage?" he laughed again, shuffling back to his experiments.

Runo gaped at the man's back. She'd never met him before, and had never told him her name, how did he know it, and how did he know that she'd been in an orphanage? Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she was now a Turk, and Turks don't gape at shocking news. Or at least, Tseng and Rude usually didn't. Reno's response was to curse, and Elena did plenty of gaping. Crossing her arms again, as they'd dropped at the shock; she put on her best blank face. Elena told her that her eyes got really cold, like glacier ice when she did, but that was good as a Turk, right? She once again remembered the look of surprise on Reno's face when he'd found her. She'd given him that look while holding a hand to her injured arm. He'd told her that she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't say who.

"The experiment is under control now, you may go, Runo." The professor's odd voice said, breaking through her thoughts.

Nodding once, she headed back to the Turk lounge, intent on taking a break. Tseng noticed her crossing the hallway and called her phone.

"Ten minutes, then you take my place guarding the President." He told her shortly when she picked up.

Runo stared at the phone as her superior hung up after telling her of her next assignment so bluntly. She was still getting used to his curt replies and directions, but seeing as how she was still new, and noone special, she had to listen to him. Walking into the lounge, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and flopped onto a recliner.

"Hey, new kid. Catch." She heard Reno call to her from the door before catching the beer he'd lobbed at her.

Staring at it for a moment, she pitched it right back at him.

"I only drink hard liquor. Got any whiskey?" she asked.

Reno chuckled and pulled a flask out of his back pocket, tossing that at her. She uncapped it, taking a swig that would've been about a double. Recapping it, she closed her eyes, relishing the burning feeling as the liquor coursed down her throat, settling in her gut and warming her up from the inside out. Once the feeling settled into that nice amber haze that teased the outside edges of her brain, but by far did not incapacitate her, she tossed the flask back at her mentor.

"Thanks, slacker." She laughed.

"Look who's talking." He retorted.

"Nah, I'm just on break. After this I gotta take over for dothead." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Lucky bitch. I never get on Rufus-guarding duty no more."

"Maybe cuz you're too busy fucking him to guard him?" she smirked.

Reno glared at her, and tried to shoot off a retort a few times, stopping each time.

"Fuck you. You ain't met him yet, so I don't wanna hear shit about it until you have." He growled at her.

Runo just rolled her eyes and checked her phone for the time. Sighing, she got up and stretched, nearly bending the whole way backwards before punching the redhead in the shoulder and reporting to Tseng.

Seeing the rookie walk up with her shirt partially unbuttoned, Tseng sighed and put his hand to his forehead. She simply raised an eyebrow at him and took a position at his left side. She laughed to herself as she heard him mutter something about her shirt at least still being tucked in and her jacket buttoned as he walked off.

"Hey, what's with you emulating Reno all the time? Do you have a crush on him or something?" Elena whispered at her from the right side of the large double doors.

The disgusted expression on Runo's face made it clear that she was definitely not interested in the redhead. The soot-haired teen rolled her pale, aqua eyes just the shade of underwater glacier ice. Anyone who had just met her would think she'd been getting mako injections since birth, but that was her natural eye color. Elena muttered an apology to her and they resumed post.

Runo's ears perked a little as a muffled voice came from the office she was guarding. Someone must be near the door. The voice was cultured, a touch deeper than the average male voice, and smooth as silk. Something about that voice made Runo shiver just a little. She hadn't realized that she'd blushed a little until Elena's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed, Runo." She blushed further at the implication.

"I'm fine. This jacket is a little warm is all."

Runo fanned herself, easing the flush from her cheeks as one of the doors opened. A tall blonde turned to look at Runo, raising one eyebrow over ice blue eyes. Her flush returned anew.

"Where did Tseng go?" he asked simply.

"I was instructed to replace him once my assignment with Professor Hojo was completed, sir." Runo replied, surprisingly steadily, not quite meeting the man's eyes.

After looking her over, he slightly inclined his head in an elegant version of a shrug and returned to his office. After the door shut again Runo sagged slightly. The owner of that smooth, silky voice was just as distracting as his voice. She heard slight chuckling to her right after she regained her composure.

"What?" she hissed at her blonde coworker.

"Now I know why you got all flushed. I wouldn't pursue it if I were you. He signs our checks." Elena grinned at the new girl.

"That . . .?" she pointed at the doors, the question clear.

"Yep. That's the President. Good response, by the way. But you might want to do something about not looking him full in the face, it irritates him."

Runo just shook her head slowly, muttering the word 'fuck' under her breath repeatedly. The more experienced Turk raised her eyebrows at her, mildly laughing.

"Fuck? Fuck what?" she asked, humor tingeing her voice.

"Fucking goddamn redhead was right." The rookie started muttering furiously under her breath, but still on guard.

After she'd calmed down some, the secretary told her that the president wished to see her in his office, causing her cheeks to flare red again. Her coworker snorted with humor at seeing how badly her new friend was affected by the coldly handsome president. Taking a deep breath in an effort to ease the flushing, she knocked on the large white door.

"Come in." called Rufus from his desk.

The door opened and the young new Turk walked in. He judged her age to be late teens, most likely seventeen. The lights in his office gave a blue sheen to her short, coal black hair. It was about the same length as his own. Her eyes were the most intriguing though, icy and cold, but with that spark of mischief in the aqua depths that Reno often showed. She was blushing slightly, which he found charming.

"You wished to see me sir?" she asked, nerves showing in her voice.

"Yes. I like to meet every new recruit that manages to make it past Tseng's grueling testing. What is your name?" 'I believe she has a crush on me, how endearing.' He mused to himself.

"Runo, sir." She replied, causing that eyebrow to shoot upwards again.

"Just Runo? No last name? Who found you?" there was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"No, I was never given a last name at the orphanage sir. They told me that I had only the one name when they received me. As for who found me, it was Reno, sir."

"Hmmm." He murmured as he wrote something down. "Was the reason he took notice of you the fact that your names are similar?"

"No, sir, I believe it was the fact that I had managed to steal his electro-mag rod from him without his noticing until I had clubbed him with it." The pen that was dancing across the paper stopped, and Rufus looked up at the girl.

"I see. That would have impressed him. You must have impressed Tseng as well in order to be assigned to his post so early in your employment. Tell me, what do you think impressed him to that point?" he asked, focusing his full attention on her, earning another blush.

"He seemed rather stunned at my accuracy with a gun, sir. I was rather surprised myself, since I hadn't handled a gun before."

"Go on. What exactly did you do?"

"I picked up a colt forty-five and shot the center circle out. Single handedly." She smiled slightly, remembering the look on Tseng's face.

"You shot a gun that large with only one hand?" he asked, eyebrow raising for the third time since he first saw her.

"Yes, sir." She told him, smile turning into a smirk.

"Show me." He said, standing.

"Here, sir?"

"Yes. I believe you were supplied with a gun of similar firepower?"

"Yes, sir." She pulled out the Kimber Compact Stainless II from it's underarm holster, then looked towards the president for her target.

Looking around the office for the statue that he knew had been too heavy to move yet of his father, he directed her attention to it.

"You may use that statue for your target. I will mark creativity as a plus. Deface it as you will."

Smirking at the tub of lard immortalized in marble, Runo turned to one side, aiming down the entirety of her right arm, and proceeded to shoot the statue. When the dust cleared, there was a distinctly Tseng-like dot in the middle of its forehead, two wide chips on the cheeks that resembled Reno's tattoos, and all but its thumbs and middle fingers were missing. Rufus was distinctly impressed. He knew his father hated obscenity and tattoos. Reno had been his sore spot for years until his death. Walking around his desk to stand next to the well-qualified Turk, he chuckled.

"That is probably an improvement on my father if I had ever seen one."

Runo jerked slightly in surprise and mild paranoia. She wasn't sure if he approved of it, or considering that it had been his father, if he was annoyed. All the while she'd been wondering and worrying, she'd removed the clip, replaced it, and picked up her shells.

"Don't concern yourself too much, I hated that bastard for as long as I can remember. If it weren't for him, Tseng wouldn't be so uptight." He told her, voice lowering as he directed her chin with one knuckle to look him in the face.

Blinking rapidly, she could feel the blush spreading across her face as she looked him directly in the eyes. There was a hint of green around the pupil of his icy blue eyes. She thought it a touch of humanity to the cold calculation. Before she could respond, the president had swooped in and claimed her lips with his own. Runo squeaked and whimpered, not sure if she should break the kiss or allow him anything he wanted. As his arms wrapped around her waist, she just gave over and responded to his kiss.

Giving over to Rufus proved more mind-blowing than she'd thought it would. She barely had the presence of mind to disarm her gun before it fell to the floor, her arms wrapping around him. Hearing the heavy thud of a gun dropping, he pulled her suddenly against him, letting her feel just how pleased he had been with her redecoration of his father's statue. Runo gasped, allowing him into her mouth. He tasted of expensive bourbon and something indefinable.

Slowly, he got her moving backwards until she teetered on the edge of his desk. He then unbuttoned her jacket and pulled her blouse out of the waistband of her pants. Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled to find her eyes glazed over and half shuttered before turning his attention to her neck, nibbling and kissing while taking her shirt off. Nipping at her collarbone, he cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the still cloth covered nipples. At this point, Runo was writhing underneath him and clutching the back of his white coat.

Pushing a button on the intercom, Rufus tore himself from the very tasty neck he'd been nibbling on to tell his secretary that he was to have no interruptions until both Turks were posted outside the door again. He then turned off the intercom, returning to the woman below him. Pulling the coat that she'd been clutching off, he shifted her further onto his desk, until she was just barely sitting on it. Runo whimpered when he pushed her bra up and started sucking on her tit. Unbuttoning the top of her slacks, he reached in and started to fondle her clit, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Try not to get too loud, Elena is just outside the door." He rumbled as he moved from one tit to the other.

Runo's hands fluttered up and down his back and sides, still with two layers of cloth between her skin and his, not entirely sure what to do with them. The ministrations of her boss were driving her mad. Each little suckle of her breasts would feel like he was sucking her very soul out. The things he was doing to her clit would make any woman break down in tears and beg him to fuck her. She was on the verge of doing so herself. She couldn't take the feeling of layers between her and the very attractive man who was doing such things to her, so she started unbuckling his vest.

'About time' he thought, noticing her taking his vest off of him. He shrugged out of it quickly, and pulled his dress shirt right over the top of his head. Licking and nibbling his way down her body, he pulled the black slacks off, right over her boots. Inching the last scrap of cloth on her body off, he caressed the exposed skin before spreading her wide to get a taste of her. The resulting squeaks from his ministrations just made him harder, if that was even possible.

She tasted of peaches and chocolate, with a hint of whiskey. Perhaps she'd had some recently, he couldn't say. But as he devoured her, he was already wriggling his way out of the white slacks he wore. As soon as the white slacks and black silk boxers joined Runo's uniform on the floor, Rufus stood up and leaned back over her, kissing her as he thrust inside, swallowing her cry. Her body shuddered, and she whimpered as she adjusted to just how large he was.

Runo hadn't meant to cry out, and she was grateful that he'd thought to cover her mouth with his own when he entered her. Despite all the training she'd been through, the slums she'd lived in, she'd never let any man take advantage of her. She had no idea that her first would be her boss, nor that he would be so large. That first moment she felt like she was about to be ripped in two. But now that he was in, she just wanted him to move more, get that lovely friction going again.

'Shit' Rufus thought, pausing to let her adjust. He had no idea that she was a virgin when she came into the office. She certainly didn't have the demeanor of one, except for the shyness. But even the most experienced girls were shy around him, so there was no way he could have known. Scarlett had tried to be bold around him, but he couldn't stand her brownnosing. As soon as Runo started to squirm underneath him, he grinned and started slowly thrusting in and out. Reaching out, she pulled him closer to her and started her own sampling of his neck.

Panting through her nose instead of her mouth kept some of her moans to a minimum level, but she was getting frustrated at the constant slow pace. Bringing up her legs, she braced against the desk and did some thrusting of her own. She didn't see his golden eyebrows shoot upwards as she took the pace a step faster, but it did net the results she wanted. With a low growl, he flipped her over, so that she was facedown on the desk, and plunged back in with more force. A silent scream threw her head back as he pounded away at her. When he bit her shoulder, still keeping the faster pace, she inhaled on a hiss and clawed at the finish of his desk, leaving some interesting marks that wouldn't be fixed any time soon.

Seeing how sharp her nails must be, Rufus pulled her entirely off the desk and onto the floor, turning her onto her back again, and started anew, bringing one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder. It was all Runo could do not to scream like a banshee as she clawed at his back. The added emphasis of pain to the pleasure quickened the pace even more, the office echoing with the slap of flesh on flesh. The fevered grunts of her boss above her brought her to orgasm for the fifth time, just as he let himself go as well. She had bitten into his shoulder to keep from screaming again, where he'd hissed 'fuck' into her hair, and some of the plush carpet she lay upon.

Resting there for a few moments, Rufus carefully brushed the hair out of Runo's eyes. The texture of it was strikingly similar to Reno's, he noted. At the reminder of his lover, he pushed himself up and off of the rookie.

"Although you are quite attractive, this won't happen again. It does not leave this office either. Are we clear?" he asked, already pulling on his vest.

Runo nodded, scrambling into her own clothes. She couldn't believe she'd done that, or that she'd given over so easily to anyone.

"You don't have a tie?" he asked briefly, as she started to leave.

"No, sir. Reno took it from me." She replied, turning to look at him again.

"I see. If he feels you should be allowed to dress as slovenly as he does, I won't argue with him." Rufus said, not looking at her as he typed away on his laptop. "You may return to post."

"Yes sir." She dipped her head before leaving.

"Have fun?" Elena grinned at her as Runo took her post on the left side of the double doors.

The new Turk's eyes shot open and she turned bright red as she turned to look at her friend, an obvious question in her eyes. The blonde just shook her head and smoothed her hair over, indicating that she should do the same. Running her fingers through her black hair, Runo noticed a few tangles in the back, and blushed again. Fixing them, she glanced at her shirt to make sure it was buttoned correctly as well.

"I could get you in so much trouble." Elena snickered. "Be glad I like you."

"I didn't mean to poach. It just . . . happened."

"Poach?"

"Umm, nevermind."

The older Turk just shrugged, and they stood guard quietly until lunchtime, when Rude and Tseng walked up.

"Take your lunches, then there's paperwork to fill out for both of you." Tseng informed them, taking his position from Runo again.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Elena started interrogating the girl.

"So, how was it?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Oh come on! I at least told you that you needed to fix your hair!"

"I'm really not supposed to. I was told it doesn't leave the office."

"Ohhh, ok." She winked at her, then pulled her down a few hallways into a staircase. "He can't see nor hear us here, so dish!"

"Oh my gods . . . I . . ." Runo sighed happily and sagged against the wall. "I'm addicted already."

"No shit? President Rufus is that good?"

"Well, actually . . . I don't have anything to compare it to." She blushed.

"He was your first too? Oh man. You lucky bitch!" Elena laughed.

"Don't tell Reno, please."

"Why not? He's been aching to know how good our boss is for a while."

"Trust me, he knows."

"Ohmigod! Our boss is a switch hitter?"

"I think it was just a one time experiment. At least, he said it wouldn't happen again." She sighed.

"Ohh, you poor thing. I know how you feel, kind of. I've been trying to get one of my superiors to notice me too."

"Oh? Who?" This time Elena blushed.

"Rude."

"I think he does." Runo grinned, opening the stairway doors.

They went to the cafeteria and discussed how the new girl could have possibly noticed that Rude was eyeing his coworker before Elena could have, as well as other girl talk over a double bacon cheeseburger and fries for Runo, a Caesar salad for Elena. They chatted for a while, even when they went back to the lounge for paperwork.

"Hey Runo." Reno called from the doorway. "You up for another hit?" he asked, jiggling the flask he'd tossed her earlier.

"Reno, that whole thing ain't enough to get me even slightly buzzed." She smirked, putting down her pen to catch the flask.

"Yeah right." he replied, tossing it to her.

"We're not supposed to drink on the job, Runo." Elena hissed at her.

"There's a lot of things we're not supposed to do on the job that have happened, isn't there?" Runo retorted, coming up from a longer hit on the flask than before, giving her friend the cold look to warn her not to say anything.

"Don't you know it, Runie." Reno smirked, thinking she referred to himself.

She winced at the nickname, but supposed she could get used to it if she tried. At this point, even though she thought of Reno as an awesome older brother, she hated him so badly right now. 'Lucky bastard, getting our boss all to himself' she thought, a frown crossing her features briefly. Looking over, she noticed Elena looking at her oddly.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

The blonde simply got up, fussed with Runo's hair a little, and turned her head to face the redhead.

"Give Reno your cold look, then let's see who he thinks you look like."

Runo sighed and affected her cold stare. Looking over at her, the lanky Turk fell off of the desk he'd been sitting on.

"Fuck 'Laney!" he swore, rubbing his sore head that had hit the desk next to him. "Don't ever do that shit to me again."

"What the hell am I missing here?"

"Blonde hair, that's what. Fuck, no wonder I liked you straight off the bat. Not like that!" he had to add as Runo looked at him oddly. "I'm gonna hafta push up your meeting with the bossman."

"No need. I was put on Tseng's post for a few hours, he met me then."

"Oh?" Reno smirked.

"I think I remember hearing her say 'fucking goddamn redhead was right'." Elena grinned.

Reno chucked at the response. He knew that noone could resist Rufus – there was just something about the man that drew everybody in. Animal magnetism, he supposed. Runo was still standing there, looking puzzled and annoyed at the same time.

"Do you mind explaining why I need blonde hair?"

"To complete the look."

"What look?!" Runo demanded, becoming exasperated.

Elena snickered at Reno scratching the back of his neck, turning a little pink as he tried to figure out how to word it right.

"What the dork is trying to say, is that when you do your cold look, you look a lot like our boss."

The rookie sighed and waved them both off before returning to paperwork, not even believing them. After weeks of boring assignments, paperwork, and arguments with Tseng over why she could wear her uniform any way she wanted to, usually ending with 'the President said I could', Runo started worrying about something. Noone knew exactly what, but was bothering her for a while. Of course, after some arguing, Elena was chosen to talk to her.

"What's up, Runo? You've been acting really weird these past few days."

The dark-haired girl just sighed and waved her to follow after, as she headed towards the staircases. It must be serious if she couldn't say anything where she could be recorded or even seen.

"Are we clear here?" she asked, looking really worn out.

"Yeah, what's going on? It's gotta be serious if you can't let it get out anywhere."

"Ellie . . . I'm late."

"What do you mean? You're on time most days, even today. Sometimes you're early."

"No, I'm _late_." She said, emphasizing the word with a look.

"Oh . . . oh! Oh shit. You mean there wasn't . . . oh fuck. Is it . . .?"

"There hasn't been anyone else."

"Oh, Runo . . ." Elena hugged her friend, not sure what else to do.

She stood there for a minute before hugging her friend back, and letting all of her pain out. Once she was all cried out, she slid to the ground, exhausted.

"Now what do I do? I don't want to give it up, since it's all I've got to remind me . . . but I can't keep it. I certainly can't work with it, and I can't tell him. But I still want it."

"I wish I knew what to tell you, but it sounds like something only you can decide."

"Yeah. We should probably head back."

Elena nodded and they walked quietly back to the Turks' offices. Some of the other recruits as well as Reno looked at the blonde expectantly, but she just shook her head at them. It wasn't her drama to spread, especially to the redhead since she'd found out that he had a thing going on with the President, and now possible future parent. Even she knew when to keep her mouth shut, no matter how much she'd slipped up before. As Reno got up to talk to her, Tseng looked up from the memo he had recently received.

"Ah, Runo, you've returned. You and Reno are to report to Hojo's lab, he has something important to discuss with you."

"Okay." She sighed. "Let's go, Red."

As they walked down to the science floors, he tried to get the information out of his friend and protégé, but she wouldn't tell him. She didn't want to keep it from him any more than she wanted to keep it from the father, or give it up, but it was necessary. Of all people, Reno would be the most hurt by it. Runo was the only one who knew just how he felt about their boss, and the knowledge that she'd not only slept with Rufus, but also was currently carrying his child would shatter his mind and his heart. It was one thing that plagued him constantly, that there wouldn't be an heir for his lover if they were together, but he couldn't bear to be without him.

"Ah good, you're all here." They heard Hojo say as they entered the lab.

President Rufus was there also. They didn't know why it would involve all of them, but it must be important.

"Would you get on with it, Professor? I have work that needs to be finished." The icy blond sighed with impatience.

"Oh, this is very important, and I needed the three of you together to tell you." The scientist sneered.

"I don't see how I figure into this." Runo sighed.

"Ah, but you're the key, Runo. You see, fifteen years of your memories are a lie. I implanted them in your mind. You are only two years old."

"What? Impossible!"

"Let me finish girl." Runo seethed, but stayed quiet. "You are an experiment of mine. I created you to see if it would work. However, I cannot create a human being without DNA. Nor can I create a new human being without two sets of DNA. That," he looked at Rufus and Reno "is where you two come in."

They all stared blankly at the professor, not sure if they were following what he was saying.

"I know you can't all be that big of idiots. But for the sake of making it clear, President Rufus and Reno are your parents, Runo."

"You gotta be shittin' me!" yell Reno and Runo at the same time.

Rufus just stared at the mad scientist in shock. Runo looked over at Reno, then spun away, cursing. As she processed this new information, she then remembered why she was having issues in the first place. And if Hojo was in fact telling the truth, she was pregnant with her own parent's child.

"All this and I'm pregnant too?" she murmured, before turning pale and fainting.

She didn't see her boss's head whip towards her, a further level of shock on his face, before surrendering to the overwhelming pull of unconsciousness as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know canonically Elena is not interested in Rude, but Tseng, but this is my fic, I get to choose who has the hots for who.


End file.
